Penelo y Vaan
by HellApoc
Summary: ADVERTENCIA CONTENIDO SEXUAL ( 18) Despues de tantos años de amistad, Penelo comienza a sentirse atraida sexualmente por su mejor amigo Vaan. (es mi primer Fanfic) de uno de mis videojuegos favoritos. Espero lo disfruten como yo, escribiendolo, Gracias. "En progreso"
1. Chapter 1

hacia un día soleado y nuestros héroes disfrutaban de una hermosa tarde sobre uno de los tejados de Rabanastre, mientras bebían un jugo y comían hogazas de pan, el que parecía mas disfrutar de la tarde era Vaan ya que solo se quedaba mirando el horizonte viendo como los últimos rayos anaranjados del sol se ocultaban con un juego de nubes de tan variados colores que seria un desperdicio voltear hacia otro lado

mientras tanto para Penelo no era lo mismo aunque estuviera a solo escaso un metro de Vaan ella no "contemplaba" el atardecer como Vaan, aunque su cuerpo estuviera allí, en realidad era su pensamientos ya hacían en otro lugar

Lo que a Penelo le ponía tan pensativa era lo que ocurrió ese mismo día en la tarde, Vaan y Penelo recibieron el encargo de limpiar un edificio por que los trabajadores de la obra estarían ocupados cargando pesados muebles y armas, y necesitaban que desalojaran el lugar de todo lo que había allí, sacar todos los muebles pequeños para meter los nuevos y mas grandes y hacerles espacio, ellos aceptaron con gusto, era sencillo.

-Hey Penelo este trabajo es para hombres y no me gustaria que te lastimaras cargando cosas pesadas, que tal si tu te encargas de las pequeñas y yo de las grandes

-Hey Vaan que grosero -miro al rededor un segundo y vio que lo pesado era mucho y dijo- de acuerdo pero si tienes problemas te ayudaré.

-de acuerdo manos a la obra

y después de eso no hablaron y se encargaron de lo suyo, Penelo como era de esperarse termino antes y le ofreció su ayuda y este no quiso, diciendo que le serviría para levantar mas sus músculos./p

cuando Penelo oyó esa palabra "músculos" sintió algo distinto en ella, era como si viera a Vaan ya no como su mejor amigo y como a un chico mas de la ciudad, sino que nunca le había prestado atención a su físico, fue y se sentó en el suelo para ver a Vaan mover cajas y muebles.

y lo que vio le hizo sentir mas viva su entrepierna y como un deseo muy fuerte de frotar su clítoris, pero se contuvo y se dedico a observar aunque fue por poco tiempo, vio cuando Vaan se flexionaba para levantar cajas sobre su cabeza y allí lo vio mas nítido y contraluz, Vaan bañado en sudor su zona abdominal parecía brillar y vio que su abdomen no era plano como el de ella si no que estaba dividido y en seis partes era un "sixpack" y sus brazos tampoco era delgados y largos como los de ella sino que de su brazo en la zona media se formaba un bulto algo tan grande como el de una manzana

Ella lo contempló hasta que terminó y de ahí fueron a comer y ha recibir su pago, Vaan dijo que el lugar mas agradable seria en el techo del lugar, hace un viento fresco y ya va a anochecer.

después de todo lo anterior y volviendo al presente Penelo le propuso que deberían ir a checar el drenaje del edificio tal vez haya ratas o cosas allá abajo y que sera rápido, y lo que ella quería era estar sola con el.

una vez que llegaron hasta las alcantarillas y se percataron de que el lugar estaba libres de animales, ya se habían adentrado lo suficiente donde nadie los oyera ni los vería.

-bueno dijo Vann Creo que no hay nada ya, podemos irnos, dijo con ton de desdén

-espera un segundo Vaan -inquirió ella- en realidad yo invente todo esto, para estar a solas contigo.

La sorpresa de Vaan no se hizo esperar y no daba crédito a lo que oía.

-¿queeee? y ¿porqué lo hiciste? solo perdimos el tiempo.-dijo sin estar molesto.

-no es así, no seas tonto, es que no te das cuenta, Vaan  
hubo un leve silencio y después lo que diría Penelo lo hizo con una voz seductora y algo nerviosa-

-quiero que me cojas, que hagamos el amor aquí en este lugar

Vaan abrió grande sus ojos dejando escapar la sorpresa

¿queee? y por que en este lugar tan húmedo?

Al escuchar esto Penelo creyó que se negaría, lo que la puso un poco triste, pero ella no se dejo vencer y tenia que intentarlo debo insistir se dijo a si misma  
-¿entonces? ¿es un si?

Vaan al escuchar la pregunta de su gran amiga, el no podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad, de demostrarles a sus amigos que el se convirtió en todo un hombre.

-por supuesto

entonces Penelo se acerca lentamente a Vaan y se besan suavemente apenas separando sus labios y Penelo comienza presionando suavemente sus labios contra los de el, y el casi usando sus dientes.

no tontito así no, despacio solo los labios, despacio tenemos toda la noche-

y así fue después de ese beso que era el primero que se daban, Penelo sin dejar de besarlo le quito su chaleco y lo arrojó a las escaleras que estaban cerca, con una mano libre comenzó a tocar el pecho de Vaan que era duro y liso se movió por sus pectorales bajo a su abdomen y allí estuvo bastante rato, ya que era lo que mas le excitaba de el, y con la otra mano se fue a su cabello corto, rubio y desarreglado.

mientras tanto el, hacia lo mismo, con una mano toco su busto aún sobre su ropa y presionaba suavemente su pecho primero uno y luego el otro, con la otra mano bajaba su cremallera lentamente tanto a si que el sonido casi hacia eco en aquel solitario y silencioso lugar

una vez ella viendo que su cremallera ya estaba abajo, soltó la cabellera de el, y paso su brazo por debajo de la manga de su ropa esta que esta cayo hasta su cintura e hizo lo mismo con la otra mano, dejando su torso desnudo hasta la cintura dejando sus senos al aire tan grandes como naranjas, lisos como duraznos.  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Vaan vio como ella desnudaba su torso y quedaban sus senos al aire los vio por primera vez y eran los primeros senos que veia de una mujer y no seria la ultima vez, ni de la única chica.

Penelo junto sus senos haciendo sus hombros hacia adelante y entrelazando sus manos a nivel de su ombligo e inclinandose unos pocos grados hacia Vaan

al ver esto Vaan sintió que algo crecía y le hacia presión en su entrepierna, llevó una de sus manos libres hacia su pene que aun cubría su pantalón y sintió algo duro como nunca antes, Penelo se quedo viendo aquel enorme bulto que se resaltaba de su pantalón y supo el lo que ella quería, el se quito su cinturón lo arroja junto a su chaleco, y después intenta bajarse los pantalones, Penelo lo detiene, se pone en cuclillas delante de el y con sus dos manos baja su pantalón hasta las rodillas

ella en cuclillas lo mira hacia arriba viendo bajo la luz tenue de las antorchas que alumbran el lugar sus abdominales que ahora le parecen mas grandes y duros y sus pectorales que sobresalen, baja la mirada y mira el bulto que yacía frente a ella, lo acaricia por encima de la ropa interior y con una mano tocando sus testículos y con la otra su largo pene, acariciándolo como si fuera un gato y manoseando sus testículos como fruta en fruteria.

finalmente con sus manos baja su ropa interior y descubre aquel miembro que tanto deseaba aquella tarde, era largo y duro como ganzúa, contemplo sus venas y por curiosidad lo comparo con su brazo viendo que era tan largo como este, después retiro su prepucio para descubrir su cabeza a la que rápidamente llevo a su boca apenas abrió la boca y Vaan sintió sus labios, el placer y el cosquilleo que lo invadieron y fueron de lo mas agradables, haciendo gemidos de placer de lo bien que mamaba su pene, lamia su tronco, besaba sus testiculos y con sus manos lo masturbaba, y solo era en la cabeza, ella abrió grande la boca tomo aire e introdujo el pene tan profundo como pudo en su garganta

Vaan viendo a Penelo desde arriba, observando como su pene había desaparecido, y quedando en su lugar penelo viendo a Vaan, el acariciando su cabeza y su cara hasta que ella ya no aguanto mas, y sacó su pene de su boca lleno de saliva quedando exhausta por el esfuerzo que había hecho y de sentir como en su garganta circulaba de nuevo el oxigeno.

-ahora es mi turno.


	2. Vaan Aprende rápido

Despues de que Penelo terminara, Vaan sintió la necesidad de retribuirsélo

Asi que Vaan la tomó del brazo y la pusó de pie, la mira directo a los ojos y le dijo con voz suave.

-Penelo ¡Eres increible! ¡Te amo!

Lo que Penelo sintió despúes de oir eso fueron muchas cosas a la vez.

Que despúes de esto ya habrá paso atrás, ya no serián amigos, sino serián algo más, y que después de lo que Vaan le dijo sintió la confianza de entregarse a él en cuerpo y alma.

"Creó que estoy enamorada" Pensó... "Ay Vaan no me falles"

-Yo también te amo Vaan- dijo ella

Despúes de aquella emotiva declaración de su amor, Vaan se acerca nuevamente a ella y la besa. pero ahora las cosas fueron un poco diferentes, Ella abraza a Vaan por detras de su nuca ya que ella es mas baja que él.

Mientras tanto Vaan recorre con sus manos la espalda de ella hasta llegar a su pequeño, redondo, duro y virginal trasero.

ya que a Penelo al ser una gran bailarina tiene un cuerpo torneado, su vientre plano por el ejercicio y su dieta, sus muslos y piernas marcadas, sin olvidar un duro y enviable trasero para las chicas y deseoso para hombres, que sin darse cuenta era muy deseada en secreto por algunos, pero ahora Vaan sería el ganador.

Vaan toma con cada mano su trasero, lo presiona como si tratará de exprimirlos, lo presionaba uno contra el otro, lo acaricia desde su espalda baja hasta la unión con sus muslos.

Esto no fue para nada del agrado de Ella

-¡Oye Vaan, Basta! ¡No me trates asi! dijo con tono de coraje

-¿Asi como?

Esto que dijo Vaan, la molesto aún mas, porque se dió cuenta de que en primer lugar es un hombre "obviamente"

Y eso solo significaban dos cosas uno -que ellos son más rudos y tienen menos tacto- y dos -que habría que enseñarle como se debe tratar a una chica- y eso es justamente lo que Penelo iba a hacer, "asi que si quiere estar conmigo, tendré que enseñarle como quiero que lo haga" se dijó asi misma.

-¡Vaan, Por favor no seas tan brusco sé más delicado! le dijó

-ah...¿de acuerdo? y ¿cómo soy más delicado? dijó esto último en son de burla.

-¡Ash! dijo furiosa ¿Es en serio Vaan? ¡Escucha!

Lo dijo ahora con un tono un poco mas tranquila, ya que no queria matar la pasión de ese momento

-¡Tratame con cariño, como a una rosa!..¿harías eso por mí?

-¡Si lo pones así es más fácil, lo intentaré!...Dijo con aire triunfal y despreocupado, colocando sus manos por detrás de su cabeza...-pero no sabes lo caliente que me pones Penelo-.

-¡Ay Gracias Vaan! y diciendo esto le dió un dulce beso en la mejilla.

Despues de esto, Vaan sorprende a Penelo Flexionnando sus piernas de una gran zancada se acerca por debajo de la altura de sus ojos y reincoporandosé de nuevo, para llevarla cargando sobre sus hombro.

-Ahhhh ¡Vaaaaan! ¿que haces?- grita Penelo sorprendida y algo asustada

con sus fuertes brazos la coloca suavemente sentada frente a él, en una saliente de las escaleras que bajan directo a las alcantarillas.

Una vez allí Vaan le dice -ahora te toca a ti disfrutar, yo me encargo-

Penelo se sintió un como insegura pero en el fondo sabía que Vaan haría un buen trabajo.

Vaan coloca su mano sobre su pecho con un gesto que el indicaba que se recostara o al menos sobre su espalda,

Vaan toma y levanta una de sus piernas y suavemente le retira su calzado y despues la otra.

Ahora va sobre su pantalón y despacio se lo quita

Para descubrir a Penelo Parcialmente desnuda solo con su ropa interior, Vaan se encontraba más excitado que antes al ver el cuerpo de Penelo, Frente a él.

Una chica bajita, de piel blanca, con cabello rubio y sus dos colitas que le caían por los hombros de unos senos grandes como naranjas y suave terciopelo, ademas de una cintura que arrebata miradas.

Vaan recorrió su muslo con su mano desde de su rodilla hasta su zona genital, al llegar allí pasando su mano sobre su ropa interior, sintió humedo, a lo que la curiosidad de Vaan no se hizo esperar

-¡hhmm!..¡Penelo te orinaste encima!..

-¿Queee, NOO claro que no!

Vaan acerca su nariz a la zona, le da una inspección con su nariz y no olía mal, con aquel caracterisco olor, la miró preguntando.

-¿Entónces?¿ Qué es?

Penelo con dulzura y al ver la inocencia de Vaan le respondió, ya que si van a ser pareja el debería conocerla mejor como mujer.

-Eso pasa cuando estamos excitadas y mucho...Nos "mojamos"..¿Entiendes?

-Ooohh si ya veo.

Una vez aclarado esto, pasa su mano sobre sobre su ropa interior, mete sus dedos y comienza a retirarla suavemente, para así revelar a Penelo completamente desnuda.

Vaan separa las pierna de ella un poco para ver "aquello que yacia en su entrepierna" como por instinto roza con la punta de sus dedos su clitoris y nota como el cuerpo de ella se estremeció por un momento y vuelve a pasar sus dedo pero sin éxito.

Penelo al notar los intentos de Vaan por encontrar ese "glorioso punto" le dice.

-Lo que buscas está aquí.

Ella toma la mano de él, luego uno de sus dedos y le muestra el punto exacto.

Despues de eso pasa sus dedos directamente sobre su clitoris, ya que al ser un area muy sensible le molesto un poco, y le dice

-¡No lo toques asi! Rozaló, suave, despacio.

y al decir esto Vaan se pregunto "¿Que pasaria si lo hago con la lengua?"

Vaan baja su cabeza, abre su boca, moja sus labios, saca su lengua y lame su clitoris, haciendo que Penelo se estremesca de nuevo, y asi estuvo, lo hizo en este orden y por un buen rato

Dibujando circulos alrededor de el

Tocándolo con la punta de la lengua, hacia y hacia abajo y viceversa,

succionandólo y luego haciendo combinaciones.

Todo esto esta volviendo loca a Penelo que no dejaba de gemir, contrayendosé llena de placer.

-¡Aaayy Vaan sigue asi!

Penelo toma el cabello de Vaan con sus dos manos, que lo comienza a jalar, a menear, y a revolverlo, Penelo que quería mas placer le dice a Vaan

-¡Aaah Vaan! meteme un dedo, Vaan rápido, no aguanto ¡Quiero más!

Vaan obediente, introduce su dedo indice. y lo hace lentamente llegando hasta donde alcanzaba la longitud de sus dedos, Vaan sacaba y metia su dedo una y otra vez, que aun seguia dando a Penelo un Coninlingüis, llena de placer le dice

-¡Muevelo Vaan! ¡mueve tu dedo!

Ahora con su dedo dentro, toca la parte superior de la vagina, produciendo en penelo un grito de placer tan fuerte hasta ese momento

-Aaaahhh asi, justo asi, ¡no pares! ¡Vaaaan!

Ahora Vaan con la boca ocupada, con una mano masturbandola, con la otra mano acariciando sus senos.

Penelo toma la mano de él y se lleva uno de sus dedos a su boca, comienza a lamerlo y a chuparlo.

Penelo de repente comienza a estremecerse tan fuertemente y comienza a gritar

-¡Aaahh Vaaaan! ¡me voy a venir! ¡Vaaaan!

Vaan no alcanzó a alejarse del todo, cuando los fluidos de ella lo alcanzan estando a escasos centimetros de su vagina, llenando la cara de él de fluidos de Penelo.

mientras ella aún se retuerce de aquel estallido de tan increible orgasmo, Vaan limpia su cara, se quita su calzado, su pantalón y su ropa interior, quedando desnudo.

Ella acostada sobre su espalda con las piernas abiertas, frotando sus labios vaginales con sus dedos y él de pie frente a ella, con una gran erección y listo para penetrarla...


	3. Y asi termina esto

**Hola, Muchas gracias a todos por tomarse unos minutos de su tiempo.**  
 **pido una disculpa por la pésima edición de este 1er capitúlo.**  
 **Gracias, y no se pierdan proximos fics, haré de diferentes generos y categorias.**  
 **GRACIAS.**

Vaan tan exitado como esta, hasta ese momento se acerca a ella separa ligeramente sus pienas y le dice

-¿ya estas lista, bebé? al oir esto ella levanta su cabeza, para darse cuenta de lo cerca que esta Vaan de entrar en ella, un poco nervioso por lo que pasará a continuación le dice

-¡Vaan¡, por favor hazlo despacio, es mi primera vez-

-¡Así lo haré, sabes que no te haría daño-

Al terminar de decir esto con una de sus manos toma su pene y lo dirige hacia su vagina, al hacer contacto su miembro con el de ella, lentamente el comienza a empujar, sintiendo como sus labios se separan para después sentir lo estrecho, húmedo y calido que era estar ya por fin dentro.

Ella por su lado, podía sentir como cada centimetro de él entraba en ella, sentir su grosor, sus pulsaciones, y como también llenaba cada rincón, algo que nunca pudría haber sentido utilizando sus dedos.

Todo esto hacía sentir tan bien a los dos y lo gozaban a su manera, Cuando Vaan retiraba su pene para volver a introducirlo pero sin salirse, era algo tan delicioso para ella que no podía más que sentirlo intensamente y dejando salir asi, sonidos de placer.

Y así estuvieron por largo tiempo, cuando se sintio que esa pocisión lo cansaba, Vaan se inclinó hacia ella para colocar sus manos a la altura de sus hombros, para quedar sobre ella y viendola a la cara, ahora así, el podía hacer pentraciones mas rápidamente, asi incrementando el placer.

Penelo ya que tenia las piernas abiertas y al aire, y después de que Vaan se inclinase, ella lo abraza con sus piernas, para asi también estar mas cómoda.

-¡Ay Vaan que rico! ¡se siente! ¡Ahh mmphh!

Vaan ya se cansa esa posición, saca su pene estando duro, pero húmedo, le dice que se voolteé y se coloque boca abajo, ella acepta, se levanta, se pone de pie, entonces de la saliente de la escalera, ella recarga sus piernas haciendo contacto con sus rodillas, luego inclina su cuerpo hasta que con sus brazos se apoya en la base de la saliente.

Ella al estar ya en la pocisión deseada, él contempla por breves segundos el cuerpo de ella en aquella posición, mira sus dos colitas como caen ahora sobre su espalda, su cintura estrecha y sus caderas ya comenzadas a estar rociados por su sudor, ahora dirije su mirada hacia al lugar tan deseado.

Ese traserito tan pequeño pero suculento, no hacia más que nada desear seguir penetrandola, asi que coloca sus manos sobre su trasero y con sus pulgares separa sus nalgas, para ver primeramente su ano y enseguida hacia abajo su vagina, asi que acerca su pene hacia su vagina y de nuevo la penetra, pero ahora empieza lento.

Para después incrementar la velocidad paulatinamente, Asi Penelo comienza a gemir de placer, y el sonido PLAM, PLAM como el de palmadas, Penelo sentia increible así pero parecía siempre querer mas asi que le pide a Vaan

-¡Vaan meteme tu dedo en el culo!

Vaan se sorprende ya que todos sabemos para que sirve ese orificio, pero Penelo quiere mas placer asi que no duda en complacerla.

Acerca uno de sus pulgares y cuando ya estaba por introducirlo le dice

-¡Solo la uña! ¡SOLO LA UÑA! ¡eehh! ¿me oiste?

-siiii ya te oí.

Vaan se sintió como niño regañado, pero rapidámente se le olvido el regaño. Asi que Vaan seguia penetrandola, Al introducir su uña escucho el grito ahogado de dolor y placer de Penelo. Vaan ya sentia venir su semen y su orgasmo.

¡Ahhh Penelo me voy a venir! ¡no tardo!

-¡Vente dentro de mi! ¡Vaan!

Y asi fue a los pocos segundos, El interior de Penelo yacia lleno de caliente, pegajoso y blanco semén de Vaan, A lo que Vaan quedo Jadeando de lo fuerte que fue y de la gran cantidad que expulsó, Penelo por su cuenta ya hacia complacida boca abajo, sientiendo el gran pene de él y el semen que lleno su vagina,

Vaan intenta sacar su pene pero Penelo lo detiene diciendo que lo deje dentro y de lo bien que siente tenerlo dentro.

-¡Vaan! ¡abraa...! y antes de que ella pudiera terminar de decirlo, Este la abraza, y le dice al oído por detrás de ella.

-¡Te amo Penelo! Eso estuvo increible, tenemos que repetirlo algún día

-¡Claro Vaan! Cuando quieras ...¿Vaan?- hubo un breve silencio- ¿me amas?

-¡Por supuesto nena!

-¿mucho?¿mucho?

-mucho, muchisimo.

y asi termina esto con un gran apasionado beso, y con la unión de dos almas.

que se unieron más álla de lo fisico, y emoconal.

dos almas que bailaban como una y sentían lo que el otro.

FIN


End file.
